inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ermac
Ermac ("Error Macro") era una macro para corregir errores de código en el videojuego Smash TV, de Midway. La revisión 3.0 de Mortal Kombat en arcade incluyó un contador de Ermacs debajo del indicador de Reptile Battles, en las pantallas de diagnóstico o auditorías del juego. Lo anterior inició los rumores sobre un posible personaje oculto. También existía el falso rumor de que la versión de Mortal Kombat para Sega tenía un supuesto fallo, que alteraba la paleta de colores de Scorpion de amarillo a rojo. La mencionada macro nunca funcionó porque no existía razón de hacerlo: el juego podía colapsar y reiniciarse, mientras que el contador siempre macarba cero. La broma se repetiría en Mortal Kombat II con el contador de Kano Transformations, y en Mortal Kombat 3 con Johnny Cage Transformations. Ninguno de estos contadores aumentaba.' En Octubre de 1993, la edición 51 de la revista '''Electronic Gaming Monthly' publicó una carta de un jugador llamado Tony Casey, quien afirma haberlo encontrado, adjuntando una foto tomada por su amigo Bob Shields, que mostraba al ninja rojo con la frase "Ermac wins". Luego se comprobó que la foto era falsa. La revista publicó otras cinco cartas mencionando el truco de Ermac en la edición de Diciembre. En Mortal Kombat II se negó la existencia de Ermac con un mensaje en la parte inferior de la pantalla al terminar el juego: CEAMR ODSE NTO EXITS, que es un anagrama de Ermac does not exist (Ermac no existe). Además, aleatoriamente, antes de algún kombate aparecían Jade ó Smoke diciendo "Ermac who?" ("¿Ermac quién?"), como una referencia al personaje. Fue recién en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 la primera aparición de Ermac como personaje oculto, seleccionable con el Ultimate Kombat Kode 12344-44321. Ermac es la fusión de las almas de los guerreros caídos en Outworld en un guerrero creado por Shao Kahn. Desde Mortal Kombat Deception Ermac se refiere a sí mismo como "nosotros". Historia El Emperador Shao Kahn ha fusionado las almas de los guerreros caídos de Outworld en un solo guerrero: Ermac. En una de las misiones que Ermac cumplía para su Emperador en Netherealm se encontró con Shujinko, quien estaba en ese reino en busca de los kamidogus. Ermac le enseño sus técnicas a cambio de Shujinko encuentre una Soul Stone, para no seguir debilitándose mientras se encuentra en Netherealm. Después de que Shujinko fue entrenado, Ashrah ataca a Ermac confundiéndolo con un demonio. Sin embargo, Ermac derrota a Ashrah en un corto kombate. Ermac participó en la invasión de Earthrealm, y tras la derrota de Shao Kahn el control sobre las almas que forman a Ermac se debilitó. Fue entonces que encontró al guerrero Kenshi, quien lo liberó definitivamente del control del Emperador. Como muestra de gratitud, Ermac le enseñó la técnica Telekinetic Slam. Ahora con el control completo de su destino, Ermac decidió asistir al alma de otro guerrero que entendió sus sufrimiento, Liu Kang, para liberar a sus kamaradas del control de Onaga. Posteriormente durante el Armagedón, en los peldaños de la Pirámide de Argus, Quan Chi derriba a Kenshi, y entonces es atacado por Ermac arrojándolo lejos, solo para revelarse posteriormente como Shang Tsung. Reescribiendo la historia Durante el décimo torneo, Ermac es presentado por Shang Tsung como la última creación de Shao Kahn. A pesar de la impresionante demostración de poder previa al kombate, Ermac es derrotado. Posteriomente en Soul Chamber, mientras Sub-Zero sigue su búsqueda de su hermano cuando se encuentra con Sonya, quien le revela que fue asesinado por Scorpion. Entonces, Ermac aparece molesto por la interrupción de su proceso de restauración. Jax lo reconoce e intenta atacarlo, pero Ermac se adelanta y usa su telequinesis para controlarlo y reventarle los brazos. Cuando Jax cae abatido, Sonya se apresura a ayudarlo, mientras que Ermac ataca a Sub-Zero, pero es derrotado de nuevo. Más tarde, Ermac aparece derrotando a Johnny Cage en el torneo. Cuando ocurría la invasión de Shao Kahn en Earthrealm, Cyber Sub-Zero rescata a unos soldados de Kano, Goro y Kintaro, pero son interceptados por Ermac. Cyber Sub-Zero lo recuerda cuando lo enfrentó en Outworld, y nuevamente lo derrota. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Annihilation Rain es eliminado por Shao Kahn, quien requiere a un nuevo general. Ermac se propone como mejor opción que Motaro ó Sheeva, pero Kahn decide finalmente por Sindel. En la confrontación final, Ermac se enfrenta con Sonya Blade. Durante el kombate, Ermac invoca a un obscuro ninja que emerge de su propio cuerpo, y ambos atacan a Blade. Jax acude en su ayuda atacando al ninja obscuro, mientras que Sonya logra derrotar a Ermac rompiéndole el cuello. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm En el capítulo Abandoned, Jax decide abandonar al equipo motivado por la muerte de su abuelo, pero pronto se ve atrapado en una trampa y es eventualmente capturado por Ermac, siendo la primera y única vez que aparece sin máscara. También tiene una breve aparición en el episodio final Overthrown. Notas adicionales *Uno de los mensajes de la pantalla de game over de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks dice: Ask Ermac for Help (Pregunta a Ermac por ayuda), como una referencia sobre encontrar a Ermac en el escenario Warrior Shrine. En el mismo juego, cuando llegas a Warrior Shrine la estatua de Ermac ocupa el mismo lugar que, originalmente, ocupan los ninjas en Mortal Kombat. Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deception Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Unchained Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Legacy